Denbo
Denbo (田ボ, Denbo), occasionally called Denbo-chan (田ボちゃん), is a character from the manga and anime series, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. She is a fusion of Bo-bobo and Dengakuman. Denbo Means of Fusion While preparing to fuse with Don Patch into BoboPatch, J uses his Super Fist of the Black Sun to teleport Dengakuman in the way. Dengakuman knocks Don Patch out of the way, who promptly glides into Bo-bobo's pants, creating the unexpected female fusion: Denbo. Unlike most fusions, Denbo lasts for six hours (five hours in English dub) instead of 1 minute. Background Denbo is a female, with blonde hair going down her back before splitting into two separate braids, a magical girl outfit complete with blue blouse with exposed midriff, blue mini-skirt and white go-go boots, wing shaped barrettes and a heart shoulder guard on her left shoulder. Personality Like the magical girl-styled heroine they've become, Denbo has a cheerful, optimistic attitude and is always trying to make people happy. But while she does seem slightly air-headed, she is prone to fits of violence and takes it out on the nearest opponent. For some reason, she also has the ability to speak Korean. Abilities & Powers Attacks * Nunchucks: A gift from her father of the Ijutal House (merely seen as a magical star). While Denbo does not see herself worthy of them at first, she actually can use them with great ease and pleasure! She is even seen with a completely different personality whenever she wields them. * ONE SONG Museum: An "excellently secret" Hanage Shinken attack, Denbo uses it to unleash a dimension similar to a Japanese music program. Those who sing while inside this world have everything they are singing about instantly come to life. (similar to the video backgrounds used for Karaoke). The power of the music is measured by a special meter: the further it is filled, the more powerful the effect of the songs in this world are. * Hanage Shinken: Like Bo-bobo, Denbo can use nosehair attacks. Her special technique, Holy Radical Ceremony (聖ラジカルセレモニー, Hijiri Rajikaru Seremonī)/Special Nostril Missile, unleashes a powerful double-stream nosehair attack gathered from her singing power within ONE SONG Museum. Video Game Attacks Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Gag Fusion of the Nine Ultimate Warriors Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Great Explosive Hajike Battle * Nagisa's Magical Honeymoon: * Dirty Trick Fist (毒手拳): Reveals her "dirty trick fist" and delivers some quick blows. * I'll Act Cheerfully (明るくふるまうの): If the opponent attacks you, you'll throw him away. * Denbo's Ramped Up Combo (田ボの暴れはっちゃけコンボ, Denbo no Abare Hacchake Konbo): Charges forward whilst attacking with her nunchucks. * Midsummer Magical Song (真夏のマジカルソング, Manatsu no Majikaru Songu): Attacks the opponent with her 'heart' and her "poison hand". * Fashion Denbo Show (ファッション田ボショー, Fasshon Denbo Shō): Attacks the enemy dressed as a thug, an ice-cream shopkeeper, a Chinese woman and as Beauty. * Legendary Strawberry Waitress (伝説イチゴ ウエイトレス, Densetsu Ichigo Ueitoresu): A MIX attack with Softon. A giant ice-cream falls on the enemy's head. * Legendary Regent Leader (伝説裏威善闘総長, Densetsu Rīzento Sōchō): A MIX attack with Don Patch. Dresses as a male delinquent and attacks the enemy with a wooden sword. Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Escape!! Hajike Royale Appearances * Anime Appearance: 48-49 (Recap), 57 (Cameo), 73 (Recap) * Manga Appearances: 117-118 * Video Games: **Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Gag Fusion of the 9 Ultimate Warriors **Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Great Explosive Hajike Battle Super Denbo (スーパー田ボ, Supa Denbo): An upgraded form of Denbo. This form is accessed when Bo-bobo gains his Super Bo-bobo abilities. Means of Fusion After The Three Sacks fuse together through their Dark Fist of Three Sacks into a more powerful form, Bo-bobo (in his "super form") decides to use a fusion to handle this. After a scramble with Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke to get inside Bo-bobo's afro, Dengakuman wins, which results in Bo-bobo becoming a more powerful Denbo. Background Similar to the original Denbo, with slight adaptations, her wing hairclips are now double and she now adorns a longer skirt with hearts on it. She also has a slightly higher pitched voice in the English dub, but her personality is basically the same as the original Denbo. Abilities & Powers Attacks * Denbo's Dream Picture Book Paradise (田ボのドリーム絵本パラダイス, Denbo no Dorīmu Ehon Paradaisu)/Denbo's Interactive Picture Book: A special technique used by Denbo on her opponent that summons a magical children's picture book in order to bring her opponents to peace. Similar to an activity book, Denbo forces the opponents to go through one puzzle or activity after another. For each one her opponents get wrong or do not complete in time, chibi Denbo dolls punish the player on her behalf. The title of the book she uses against the fused Three Sacks is called Heavy-Hearted Denbo-chan's Heartbreaking Trip (ものおもう田ボちゃんの傷心旅行, Monōmō Denbo-chan no Shōshin Ryokō)/Denbo's Dark Journey Into My Painful Past, Chapter 1: Departure (ー第一章ー 旅立ち). **'Denbo's Maze' (田ボ迷路, Denbo Meiro): A maze of the human body, in which the opponents only have two seconds to complete it. **'Forest Maze' (森迷路, Mori Meizo)/Bingo Bear Beatdown: The opponent must guide Denbo through the forest, while avoiding the bear panels. However, the rest of the panels contain deadlier threats such as: Tyrannosaurus, Gold Saint, Jaws, Man-Eating Lion, Devil King Lucifer, Frieza, Evil Spirit, Evil God, Motonari Mouri, King of the Universe, Cyclops, Akakabuto, Landmine, Lu Bu, Perfect-Form Cell, Poisonous Cobra, Choushuu, and Giant Spider. **'Search for the Puppy' (ワンちゃん探し, Wan-chan Sagashi)/Find the Doggie: The opponent has to find the dog that took Denbo's lunchbox, while search through a large group of identical-looking dogs. The real one is camouflaged behid a tree. **'Search for Mistakes' (間違い探し, Machigai Sagashi)/Find the Fashion Goof: The opponent has to find all seven mistakes between two identical images of Denbo in a costume. **'Portrait Logic' (似顔絵ロジック, Nigaoe Rojikku): The opponent has to help Denbo find out the identity of a mysterious person, by completing a picross puzzle. *'Deformed Denbo' (デフォルメ田ボ, Deforume Denbo)/Denbo Doll Demolition: A punishment for not completing the first challenge. Denbo sends a group of chibi Denbo dolls to attack the opponent with Serious Blowback Attack (マジぶっ倒しアタック, Maji Buttaoshi Atakku). *'Giant Denbo-chan' (巨大田ボちゃん, Kyodai Denbo-chan/Double-Size Denbo Doll: A punishment for not completing the third challenge. Denbo has a giant Denbo doll flatten the opponent. * Emerald Heart♥ (エメラルド・ハート♥, Emerarudo Hāto♥): A new power Denbo receives from the mysterious person in Denbo's Dream Picture Book Paradise. When Tokoro Tennosuke and Don Patch complete the final puzzle: Portrait Logic in Denbo's book, the fused Three Sacks claim the prize for themselves. However, the "prize" is that Denbo becomes more powerful and defeats him. It begins as charged green energy in her palms, and then erupts into several bolts of green heart lightning. Appearances * Anime Appearances: 76 * Manga Appearances: 177 History Cyber City The Playoff and the Reverse Maruhage Empire Video Games Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Gag Fusion of the Nine Ultimate Warriors Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Great Explosive Hajike Battle I Will Sing For Everlasting World Peace☆ (永久の世界平和のために歌いま～す☆): *'Vs. Don Patch': *'Vs. Heppokomaru': *'Vs. Softon': *'Vs. Tokoro Tennosuke': *'Vs. Serviceman': *'Vs. Torpedo Girl': *'Vs. Hatenko': *'Vs. Gunkan': *'Vs. OVER': *'Vs. Halekulani': *'Epilogue': Jump Ultimate Stars Denbo, and her upgraded form: Super Denbo, appear in Jump Ultimate Stars as part of Bo-bobo's special attacks, where she attacks the opponent with her nunchucks, while Super Denbo uses Emerald Heart. Trivia *Denbo came in 33rd place in the last popularity contest. *Coincidentally, Denbo is actually similar in appearance and personality to Bo-bobo's older sister, Bububu-bu Bu-bubu. References Category:Fusion characters Category:Hajikelists Category:Shinken Users Category:Female Characters Category:Bobobo Characters Category:Heroines